What Should Have Been
by DarkWarrior4
Summary: Faramir point-of-view. What might have happened if Aragorn had not been too late.


Disclaimer- I do not own any chracters portrayed in this work of fiction, nor am I making any money off of it.

What Should Have Been

Sometimes you wish Elessar hadn't reached your brother in time, hadn't been able to intercept the second orc arrow. Sometimes you wish you could've taken on the role of Steward and on those days wonder if Boromir's second chance at life had been a boon or a curse, wonder if he had been meant to die in a moss clad glade far from Gondor, and you.                  

He withers; you see it day by day. He is too proud and too honorable to admit, but you are not blind to his suffering. And in his jade eyes lurks a wild despair as day by day he is cooped up within Minas Tirith's great stonewalls, once a haven, now a prison.

Always dutiful, Boromir is, even if it kills him. No longer allowed to do what he loves, and still he grins and bears it. You wonder if anyone heard your thoughts, would they think your Boromir was selfish, and always complaining? Perhaps. That was not your intent, your intent was but to ponder this dilemma within the confines of your own mind and if possible come up with a solution your elder sibling would not be opposed to.

Later as all of the councilmen gathered in the Great Hall for an audience with King Elessar, I noticed the King's absence as well as Boromir's. Curious, I snuck out and walked stealthily down the corridor until the sound of raised voices caught my attention.

"What the Hell do you want from me, Ranger?" ground out my brother, deep fury evident from the tone of his voice.

"A little more respect from you young Steward!" shouted Aragorn in reply.

"I am **not** young you self righteous bastard"

"Compared to me you are!"

"Well not everyone can be a Dunedain."

"Obviously, or I wouldn't be King."

"You aren't King but for Fate's cruel tricks. You never wanted Gondor. You always ran, ran just when she needed her true king! Now you are here only because this was the only way you could get your elf wench!"

"I should have left you to die unmourned, and unloved that day at Amon Hen, in punishment for your previous misdeeds! Maybe then your tainted soul would no longer be a burden and weakness to good people!"

"Oh like you, **always** sacrificing yourself for the good of others. You are naught but a malicious coward! Not but lies and deceit lie beneath your pleasant façade!"

Elessar's words obviously struck deep, his malice unforgivable to even the most gentle soul, something Boromir would never be.

"Not even your pretty brother knows, does he? Knows that you allowed yourself to be seduced by the Ring. Would he still love you, if he knew? Or would you be left cold and alone, shivering in self-deprecation from the loss of all things close to you?"

That was the final straw; Boromir could take this verbal abuse no longer. He drew back his fist and slammed it into the former Ranger's jaw with all the strength he could muster from his powerful body. Elessar snapped back stunned, brought a hand to mouth, and felt more than saw crimson wetness drip between his fingers.

Elessar aimed a vicious punch to Boromir's face, who ducked and swerved to bring an elbow into the Dunedain's stomach, bringing the other Man to his knees.                     Aragorn struggled to get up and finally landed a wild kick to Boromir's unprotected knee. Another vicious elbow, this time to his back, sent him sprawling across the corridor, quickly getting up just in time to see the point of Boromir's sword pressed against his throat.

"If you ever speak to either my brother or myself in such a manner so much as one more time, I'll think nothing of spilling your so-called 'kingly' blood," whispered Boromir in a deadly calm voice; carefully sheathing his blade when he felt Elessar had fully understood him.

            You take not even a moment to allow the events that unfolded before you to sink in before making your way hurriedly albeit soundlessly back to the Great Hall. As you stand in the Great Hall awaiting Boromir and Elessar, you suddenly feel the need to be in the fresh air. 

            Taking off in a run, you quickly make your way to the top of the Tower of Ecthelion, leaning over the side and allowing the chill wind to cool your heated cheeks and calm your racing heart. All puzzles have been made clear to you, you realize as you gaze over the horizon, your mind taken in a vision.

            _A small elvish boat lays beeched on a distant shore, seemingly empty, but on further inspection the corpse of Boromir son of Denethor lays peacefully. It seems he is sleeping, but this cannot be. Aragorn appears from the forest behind, gently pushes the boat into the river and watches mournfully as it tumbles down the waterfall to join the sea. _

With a start you awaken, and an epiphany comes to you. You now know that Boromir was never meant to live, never meant to be Steward,never meant to have to face the darkness inside of Elessar. You should have been Steward, should have been made to mourned his loss, and most of all should have been allowed to let go so that he might seek the peace he was never allowed in life.


End file.
